Natalie Kalban
Natalie is the quaternary antagonist of Home Alone 4. She is Peter McCallister's girlfriend after he got divorced with Kate. She owns a large manor that does what anyone wants it to do with a special key. Personality Natalie is a wealthy woman who cares about her money and Peter. When her house gets messy, she gets all stressed out and needs a paper bag to breathe. Natalie seems to strongly dislike children, especially Kevin McCallister, Buzz McCallister and Megan McCallister. She seems to dislike how Peter and Kevin decorate the Christmas tree so she changes it. When Peter breaks up with her, she gets very sad and breathes in a paper bag again. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House Natalie is first seen when her and Peter got back from a charity event and they started making out. Then, when Kevin arrives, she looks a little paranoid that Kevin came. Then, the next day after her and Peter went out, Molly went to the store, Prescott doing his own things, Kevin's archenemy, Marv and his wife Vera show up. Kevin turned the shower on and the house flooded. Natalie freaked out when her and Peter got back, causing Prescott to give her a paper bag. Then, Kate came with Buzz and Megan and Kevin, Buzz, and Megan play outside. Then that evening, with Peter and Natalie gone to pick up the royal family and having a dinner afterwards, Kevin uses a spy device that Natalie gave Kevin as a gift. Marv and Vera show up as chefs and Prescott picks up Kevin and Kevin ends up locking Mr. Prescott in the freezer. Kevin then listens to Marv and Vera planning to kidnap the prince and they fall out Kevin's window. With the royal flight snowed in, Natalie begs Peter that they announce their engagement. Marv and Vera get burned in the kitchen by Kevin and he gets in trouble. Natalie then explains to Kevin that she threats to kick him out of the house after coming into his room and talking about Peter and Kate's divorce. On Christmas morning, Kevin is disappointed after learning that Peter and Natalie are getting ready to go to O' Hare to pick up the royal family. Kevin then sees Marv and Vera come in again and it is battle time. Molly then locks Kevin in the wine cellar with Prescott. Peter heads back to the mansion after getting this weird feeling that there is something wrong back at the house. After Kate also rushes there and Natalie and the royals arrive back, Molly, Marv, and Vera are arrested. Peter and Natalie break up, and Peter reconciles with Kate. The movie ends with Natalie needing a paper bag, Prescott quitting, and the royals along with Prescott hang out with the McCallisters on Christmas Day. Trivia *She was played by Joanna Going. *Natalie is described as a neutral character, but doesn't work for the villains. *In the movie, she seems to strongly dislike kids, especially Kevin, Buzz, and Megan. *She threatens Kevin to kick him out of her house when she wakes him up in the middle of the night to talk to him about his parents' divorce. *Originally Peter was going to stay with her in the end, however the writers chose to split them up as there was a possibility of a Home Alone TV Series and they wanted him with Kate. But this didn't happen. *In one of the drafts for Home Alone 4, Natalie was going to be the one behind wanting the Prince kidnapped. *Natalie not only has a mansion, a limo, but also she is probably a millionaire. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Antagonistss Category:Villains